Kaly Dream
Kaly Dream is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of Princess Rose and the Golden Bird as the next Princess Rose. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because there is nothing wrong with her destiny, but she supports Royals and Rebels. Character Personality Kaly has lots of traits that define her. Kaly is a ‘perfect’ princess that isn’t so perfect. Kaly is a bubbly girl that loves gardening. Kaly is also an intelligent girl that loves her kingdom. But, Kaly is a lot more than just those statements if you look closely. First of all, Kaly is a perfectionist and she gets stressed very easily. Kaly thinks she must be the perfect princess so everyone admires her and wants to be her friend, and trust me, Kaly wants everyone to be her friend. Kaly believes that if everyone is her friend she can be a more popular person that people want to be around. She wants people to be a around because she is an extrovert. An extrovert is ‘a friendly person who likes being with and talking to other people : an outgoing person.’ And yes, this describes Kaly. She feels the need to be with other people and truly enjoys it, and that is basically the simple definition of being outgoing. Kaly is also a natural born leader that likes being in charge of others, but it is one of the many things that give her lots of stress. Now on to the next key of Kaly’s personality. Kaly is really positive girl that is a bit sensitive. Kaly’s feelings are easily hurt, and she cares too much for plants. She treats them as equals even though everyones knows they aren’t. Even with that in mind, like I mentioned before, Kaly is a really positive girl. Almost always upbeat and ready for a positive comment, Kaly treats the world with her attitude because she was brought up in a place here manners were important. On the same note, Kaly is proper and honestly is quite disgusted when someone is really rude at a place where you are supposed to be proper. Kaly is a hopeless romantic that believes in true love. This is because her parents believe in it too. Kaly is intelligent. She spends lots of time studying, but somehow balances that with her other social activities. She feels that she must be intelligent so she’s ‘perfect’. She has a hard time when people are better than her and is honestly rather noisy to people who ‘challenge’ her in some way. Just to see if they could possibly be a friend or ‘friendly’ rival. Kaly has a side that comes out a little bit too often. She gets a little protective about her hair and can be a little rude about it. “PLEASE DON’T TOUCH MY HAIR!” She can really freak out about it and is rather vain in that matter. Kaly also has an adventurous side. She likes adventure and finding clues. The rush of adventure makes her feel happy and she always tries to help defeat the bad guy, but she always seems to become the damsel in distress. Because of this, Kaly tries to be helpful and stronger by playing sports. Still, when Kaly is tried and doesn't want to be on the adventure any more, she just wants to go home and be pampered. While in real life, she cannot do so. This makes Kaly hate adventures if she's been out there for too long in her opinion. So, Kaly has lots of sides that make her… Kaly. But overall, Kaly is a kind, but slightly vain princess trying to be perfect and helpful to those around her. Appearance Kaly has bright red hair that barely touches her waist. Her hair is wavy and soft because it's always getting cared for. She almost always wears a crown because of her pride of her kingdom. Kaly has peach skin that always has a certain glow to it because of her 'Rose Water Moisturizer' made fresh from the kingdom of Dream (her kingdom). Kaly has sky blue eyes and simple eyelashes that aren't over exaggerated because of makeup. Kaly uses simple makeup that just touches up her features a tad bit. Kaly always wears outfits uses the color scheme of red, blue, green and sometimes yellow. Her outfits are based on nature (usually roses) and they always have elements of her story. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes Princess Rose and The Golden Bird How Kaly Fits In/Backstory/Twist Princess (now Queen) Rose still sings every single night and is still happily married to her childhood friend/the King. They were so happy together that they decided to have lots of heirs to the throne. Their firstborn child was a beautiful red-haired girl that they named Kaly. They were a happy family, but when Kaly was turning 1 year old. They couldn't bear not having another child so there children would never be lonely. Soon, when Kaly was 2 years old, two twins were born. Both girls, one had light brown hair and the other had hair as black as tar. Queen Rose worried about the baby with hair as black as tar. No one in her family had hair that was black. Still, she loved the children and named them Aura (light brown hair) and Evangeline (black hair). Kaly played with the two children up 'till the age of five when horror struck. Evangeline and Aura were three when Evangeline, out of nowhere spoke something she never should have learned. She started to chant: "Abracadabra, Sim-Sala-Bim, may the rose's color dim!" With that Kaly's hair turned black. Soon the entire kingdom found out and demanded that both the twins should be mudered, just in case they were both incarnations of that horrible witch. Queen Rose soon dipped Kaly's hair in rose water and it returned to normal. But that was the least of her problems. The kingdom still demanded that the childern be mudered. The only thing Queen Rose could do is ask for a chance, and most of the kingdom agreed. Not even a week later all the roses in the kingdom disappeared. Later that day, they were found in Aura's room, where she was trying to find them. Aura and Eva were declared to be beheaded the next week. But Queen Rose couldn't help it. She could let her children die. She sent them off to the realm of Ever After, to Snow White's kingdom, where she hoped they would never be harmed. Kaly now knows nothing of these two children and thinks she is an only child. Though she does wondered why there is a seemingly empty room that her parents get teary-eyed when they look at it in her castle. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits School Schedule 1st Period: 2nd Period: '''Kingdom Management '''3rd Period: Princessology 4nd Period: Wooing 101 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Royal Student Council Trivia * Quotes Notes * The name Kaly means "rosebud". * At first her name was going to be Rosie Dream. * Kaly's surname is Dream because her mother made good dreams. Gallery Kaly Dream (Legacy Day).jpeg Kaly Dream (Basic).jpeg KalyDreamFanArt.jpg|fan art by © Rudino.raagas KalyDreamLegacyDayFA.png|Kaly Legacy Day Fanart by Rudino.raagas Kaly Dream GF.jpg|Kaly Getting Fairest by Princess Gummibear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princess Rose and the Golden Bird